IBC-13 and Secarats Remake for "Glory Jane," Cherryz Mendoza in the Title Role!
January 14, 2016 Do you still remember the hit Koreanovela Glory Jane, aired by ABS-CBN in their Kapamilya Gold block last 2013?! Well, this year, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services had its own Pinoy adaptation of this hit Korean TV series airing on early primetime starting this Monday. Cherryz Mendoza as Jane (school uniform) It was loved by the millions of fans all over Asia got into a Pinoy teenagers, as IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) presents the first-ever Philippine adaptation of the popular and well-loved Korean drama, Glory Jane. Bound to captivate the hearts of young viewers is IBC-13 and Secarats’ very own ‘Mall Princess’ Cherryz Mendoza, now in the title role of this much-anticipated pre-primetime series – the biggest break in her career to date as she played a high school classmate who remembers nothing of her past but only her name, Originally launched in South Korea in 2011, Glory Jane became a big hit in the Philippines when it aired in 2013. This year, viewers will see the drama series in a new light with Cherryz Mendoza portraying the character as Jane Yoon. Given her successful portrayal of her rules in Only Me and You and Forever Barkada. Cherryz is sure to render her own charm and endear herself to viewers as the new local Jane Yoon as a drama series featuring the high school teenager. Starring alongside Cherryz in this upcoming IBC pre-primetime series is her leading men and loveteam partner Rico dela Paz and teen idol Francis Magundayao. Glory Jane follows the story of Jane, played by Mendoza, a happy and determined girl who study well for her struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Since then, Jane is determined to study well in hopes of uncovering her past and also, believing that her mother (Maricar Reyes) and father (Richard Poon). As she finds this friends, Jane discovered that he already has a family and her love interest and boyfriend, Ryan Kwang (dela Paz), who is a baseball player. Jane will learned about the lessons where she studies— her real identity and the friendship for true love as she falls in love with a boy she sees as her brother. As she unravels more clues that lead her to the truth, Jane also discovers the real geal she must face and seeks revenge for the pain and loss that remain elusive to her memory. Who is Jane? How far can she go to repay the man who saved her? Will Jane and Ryan give in to their feelings? Completing the powerhouse cast of this newest pre-primetime series are Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Franchesca Salcedo, Stephanie Bangcot, Michael Tañeca, Miguel David, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. It is under the direction of Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria. Follow the journey and struggles of Jane every night as she study her to becoming the high school teenager. Glory Jane aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45pm before Express Balita, starting this January 18, exclusively on IBC-13.